forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 7: Ike's Prophecy
The Shepherds are nearing their destination. They can start to see a city on the horizon. As they walk, Grace approaches Joos and Sam, who are wrapped up in a strategy conversation. Grace: Hey, guys? Joos: Hm? What is it, Grace? Grace: I've been thinking, and I feel like it's time I learn how to fight. Sam: Absolutely not. Joos: Why not? Sam: Grace, you're a cleric. A healer class. We only have two of you and you risking your life is just a stupid move. Joos: I don't know, I can see it working out. What if we fight actually smart people for once and they go after her because she can't defend herself? That would be like being up shit's creek and getting our paddle stolen. Grace: I agree with Joos! I've been teaming up with George a lot lately and I'm tired of watching him risk his ass and only being able to do something about it after he gets wounded. Joos: Does...does that happen a lot? Sam: What can I say? He's a squishy dark mage. Look, we'll talk about it. Until then, why don't you go talk to Chloe? She's a Troubadour—another healing class—so maybe she can help you feel better about it. Grace: Fine. Joos: I don't think that was the right decision. Sam: I know I said we'd talk about it, but we have more important matters to attend to. Like the fact that we're here. Green: Yep, this is it. The capital city of Tost. Bella: It's not a big or fancy as Frar's or Waydrn's, but it's home. Knifez: And it's Esh-Ban's home as well. Hopefully we'll find him here. The gate to the city is heavily guarded, but once Green and Bella reveal the Shepherds mean no harm, the guards allow them in. What they find inside the city can be described as nothing short of chaos. People are rioting in the streets and heavily armed thugs are terrorizing defenseless citizens. Green: What the hell is going on here? A heavily armored knight who's fighting against the attackers recognizes Green and runs over. ???: Lord Green! Lady Bella! We've been looking all over for you! Where've you been? Green: Kate, what the hell's going on here? Kate: Honestly, I don't really know. A wyvern rider flies by, burying axes in the heads of the rioters as Kate tries to explain what happened. Bella: Maybe you should get back to fighting. Sarah's right there, so we'll ask her. Kate: Right. Sorry I couldn't be of more help, I kind of stopped paying attention. Green: It's alright, Kate. Bella's pegasus quickly catches up to Sarah's wyvern. Bella: Sarah, what the hell is going on here? Sarah: Grimleal are rioting! We received news that Esh-Ban escaped and everyone lost their shit. Now the Grimleal are trying to storm your fortress, milady. Bella: Well that's not good. Good thing we brought a small army to help things. You keep on keeping on, we'll help. Sarah: Thank you, Lady Bella. Bella flies back to the Shepherds and quickly explains the situation. Josh: So Esh-Ban did come here after all. DJ: We can assume he did, but there's no telling until we clear out his cronies. Chloe: So let's do it! Maggie: Yay! I get to blow up more buildings! Green: Yeah! Bella: Hey, this is our turf. Please keep destruction of public property to a minimum please. Maggie: Damn. Joos: Alright. Julius, you pair up with Maggie so she can fry as many Grimleal as possible. Sam: No, he needs to pair with Kate. Kate: Wait, am I on your side now? I'm confused. Joos: I am too. Why should he pair with her? Sam: Look at her. She's a knight class. Knights are too heavily armored to go far. With Julius giving her extra turns, she'll be able to get more done and keep up with everyone else. Joos: Good point. Julius, you heard Sam. Get to work. Julius: Got it. Kate: Name's Kate. Glad to meet you. Killing time? Julius: Killing time. Bella: What about Sarah? Joos: She seems to be doing alright on her own. Your pegasus and Green's wyvern are probably the only ones here able to keep up with her, so if she does need help, one of you handle it. Bella: Right. Joos: As for everyone else, you decide amongst yourselves. DJ: Chase, you're with me! Let's cut these loons down a peg. Joos: That's good. Pika: I can see archers hidden on rooftops, so I think DJ and Chase should run up to the top of the buildings and give us some support by taking those guys in close-range combat. Sam: Excellent idea. Joos: Think you guys could do that? Chase: Consider it done already. Pika: I'll provide support for you two. Sam: I can do that as well. Signele: Joos, what do I do? Joos: Uh, I don't know. Kill things? Signele: YEAH! Joos: Jimmy, you— Jimmy: I already know what to do. Joos: Okay then...you do that. Everyone else disperses to go about fighting the enemy in their own ways. Eddie and Dakota sneak into the ranks of the enemy and start robbing and killing the enemy blind. Eddie accidentally kills a civilian, but he doesn't tell anyone. George and Grace continue teaming up and laying waste. George has considerably more fun now that his opponents are fully alive and actually feel pain. Knifez and Florence join Joos in attacking the enemy forces head-on. The battle continues into the night with seemingly endless waves of Grimleal fanatics. Finally, the last of Esh-Ban's sympathizers falls and the battle ends. The capital is in shambles, but the citizens cheer for Green and Bella. Alas, there is no sign of Esh-Ban anywhere. The Shepherds rest in the fortress in the middle of the city as Chloe and Grace make the rounds, mending everyone's wounds. Knifez: So is everybody sure there was no sign of Esh-Ban at all? Josh: I scoured the area and discovered nary a trace. Knifez: Damn. If he's not here then where is he? ???: You might not like the answer to that question. Everyone turns to see Ike, standing just inside the fortress. He's holding his large, golden sword on his shoulder and his expression is grim. Bella: How'd you get in here? This place is one of the most heavily guarded structures in the world. Ike: I know my way around. Ike starts to walk toward the group, but Green raises an axe. Green: Not another move, “Ike.” Lower your weapon or I'll lower the arm it's attached to forcefully. Without hesitation, Ike drops his sword. Satisfied, Green lowers his weapon as well. Green: Alright. Now we can talk. Who are you really? Ike: Like I said last time, I don't have time for Q and A. My name's Ike, and you'll just have to accept it. Bella: But the legendary Radiant Hero is just that—a legend. Ike: Shut up! I can't believe you guys are this daft! I'm trying to save a life here. You guys absolutely fell for Esh-Ban's trick. Knifez: What trick? Ike: He wanted you to think he'd come here. He sent word that he had escaped just so his cronies would cause a scene in Tost. It's a red herring, and the consequences of falling for it could be fatal. DJ: Explain yourself. Green: You can't trust him. Kjeld: He seems to know what he's talking about, and he obviously doesn't mean us harm. DJ: My thoughts exactly. He seems honestly intent on saving us. Ike: Thank you... Now you need to get back to Waydrn's capital. Now. Knifez: Why? Ike: Esh-Ban never actually left the country. He wanted to wait for you to leave so he could lay waste to the capital. He wants to kill May. Florence: He what?! Knifez: He must be after the Forum Emblem. Joos: The what? Knifez: Shepherds! We move out the second you can all walk! Joos: Wait, how do you know this? At the sight of Joos, Ike's expression hardens and he grits his teeth. Ike: I can't explain. Truthfully, you wouldn't believe me. Joos: Life's been pretty outlandish lately, so chances are, I'll believe you. Ike: Look, May's in trouble and time is short. You guys have to leave immediately. Knifez: Let's go. We move through the night. This is easily a week and a half long journey, but I'll make it last a day if I can. Florence: Nobody fucks with my sister and gets away with it. Let's get your asses moving, people! Ike: Thank you. As Ike turns to leave, Chase runs to him. Chase: Wait! I wanted to thank you for saving my life. But...why did you do it? Ike: ...You're important, Chase. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Chase: Wh...what? Ike: That's all I can say. Ike picks his sword back up and leave the fortress, leaving the confused Shepherds to reflect on the news he delivered. Kate: Okay....what the fuck is going on? Sarah: I don't know the whole story, but it sounds like your ruler is toast. George: *snicker* Toast in Tost. Florence: Don't you talk like that! We're gonna go save her, even if I have to do it on my own. Knifez: You'd be surprised at what the royal family of Waydrn can accomplish. Don't count us out yet. Is everyone ready to go? Everyone except Kate and Sarah nods. Kate: But, Lord Green, are you really going to leave again? Green: I can't let Esh-Ban run free. That reflects badly on all of us. Bella: I agree. You two can come with, if you like. Sarah: Sure, why not? Kate: Oh, I'm not sure.... Julius: I can vouch for her fighting abilities. I think she should come. Kate: Alright, I'll come along. The Shepherds immediately set out, despite the quickly setting sun. As they leave, Joos speaks to Sam. Joos: Is it just me, or did Ike seem to not really like me? Sam: He seemed like he didn't like anyone much, 'cept for Chase. Don't let it hurt your ego. God knows nobody else will try. Joos: He just gives me bad vibes. Signele: He was telling the truth though. Joos: How do you know? Signele: Rabbit. Huge, sensitive rabbit ears. I can hear things humans can't, like a beating heart. When humans lie, their heart-rate increases. His was steady the whole time, so he was telling the truth. Joos: Interesting. Signele: Well, he did lie about one thing... Joos: What was it? Signele: His name isn't Ike. > CHAPTER 8: KAYLA'S AMBITIONS < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *George. Dark Mage. A harrowingly optimistic Waydrnite who loves bad jokes. *Grace. Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Tactician. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Tactician. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence . Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Cavalier. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Archer. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Josh. Mage. A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with just a bit of whimsy. *Dakota. Thief. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *Eddie. Thief. A Waydrnite thief who thinks big and dreams bigger. *DJ. Myrmidon. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Chloe. Troubadour. The downright kindest Noble Frar ever did see. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Pegasus Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Mercenary. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Kjeld. Fighter. An executioner who just wants justice to be served already. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Ewisko. Villager. A Waydrnite commoner with unawakened potential. *Julius. Dancer. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Kate. Knight. A knight who's probably just as confused as anyone. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story